


Who?

by teamfreewilllover



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, Pretending to be someone else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4015735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamfreewilllover/pseuds/teamfreewilllover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena thinks that it Stefan who has been making her wet all day, however, she soon realises it's not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who?

It all started when she got dirty texts from an anonymous number, and thinking it was Stefan she didn't freak out. They promised that if she went to the Grill later that evening she would get the orgasm of her life. She couldn't stop thinking about it all day long, what was Stefan going to do? It made her wet just thinking about it. She got to the Grill as soon as she could and waited. And waited, and waited. It was getting late and still nothing. Sighing, she went to the bathroom, deciding to wash up before going home. However, as soon as she entered the bathroom a silky blindfold was put around her.

"What took you so long?" Elena grinned.

In reply, a pair of lips started suck on her neck and a hand moved to grope her breast through her shirt.

"No, we can't do this here! What if someone walks in?" Elena insisted.

In response, the hand went under her shirt, teasing her already hard nipple. A moment later another hand started pulling her other nipple, making her gasp.

"F-feel's good" Elena sighed, throwing her head back when the hand flicked her nipple.

"Oh!" She gasped, when she felt a warm mouth start to suck on her nipple, the sensations going straight to her clit.

She was shocked, seeing as Stefan usually didn't take long on her breasts, never wanting much foreplay. All her thoughts quickly drifted away when she felt teeth scrape on the sensitive bud, making her cry out.

Suddenly a hand trailed down her stomach and started to tease her through her trousers. The hand started pressing hard against her pussy, the fabric from her panties and trousers creating more friction.

"Stop teasing" Elena groaned, wanting more.

In response, the hand unbuttoned her jeans and dipped a finger into her panties, trailing her wetness from her clit all the way to her entrance.

"P-please" She stuttered, her hips bucking.

Instantly, she felt two fingers enter her, making her let out a loud gasp. They started thrusting in and out of her soaking pussy at an incredible speed.

"Yes, like that" Elena cried, her hips matching the rhythm.

The hands then pushed her back onto the basin harshly, she was about to comment on this when she felt a different pressure on her pussy.

"Oh God!" She moaned, when she realised he was eating her out.

The tongue soon moved to her swollen clit, and she knew she wouldn't last much longer.

"Don't stop" She exclaimed, her hands moving to the person's head.

She frowned when she felt how silky the hair was, surprised that it just seemed to turn her on more.

"I-I'm going to...oooooh!" She moaned, coming.

"You taste good" A voice purred.

Her eyes widening, she ripped off her blindfold realising that voice wasn't Stefan's. She found that it was a girl who she had seen around her school but never really talked to.

"W-what? What's going on?" Elena questioned, still coming down from her orgasm.

"She sends her regards" The girl said, sucking on her fingers before leaving.

Elena quickly jumped down from the basin, putting her panties and trousers back on.

What the hell was that about?

* * *

She hadn't told Stefan about her strange encounter with the girl, worried that he may feel that she cheated. She was surprised that whenever Stefan and her had fucked since, she found herself wanting the attention on her breasts or the soft tongue on her clit, neither of which Stefan would give. She sighed, telling herself to stop thinking about it while she was in her history class. Before she could think anything else, a hand landed on her thigh, making her frown. She looked beside her to see her to see the girl she usually sat next to. She was a nice girl, but never really talked much, so Elena was surprised at why she was ignoring personal space boundaries.

"Sh" She said, putting a finger to her lips.

"Hannah, what are you doing?" Elena asked, as the girls hand started to slowly trail her hand up her thigh.

"Doing what she told me to" Hanna replied.

"Stop it!" Elena exclaimed, as her hand stopped outside her panties.

"You don't really want me to...you're already wet" Hannah stated, touching her panties.

Elena blushed a deep red, realising just thinking up her earlier hot encounter had made her wet, and this was certainly not helping. A finger pushed her panties away, and quickly dipped inside her. Trying to stop her, instinctively, Elena squeezed her thighs, sighing when this only made the finger go further inside her.

"I like feeling you clench around me" Hannah purred.

"No, that's not...stop it" Elena insisted.

"Sh, you don't want to make a scene...besides I can make you feel good" Hannah explained, another finger dipping inside her.

Elena bit her lip to stop herself from moaning, surprised how quickly she was getting turned on.

"W-who told you to do this?" Elena questioned.

"You'll find out soon enough. Oh, and when I say she told me to do this, I mean she showed me...I was begging by the end" Hannah smirked.

Elena shook her head, trying to get the image of this mystery woman fucking Hannah, but it only ended up making her wetter.

"God, you're wet" She exclaimed, slipping a third finger inside Elena.

"Oh..." Elena couldn't help but moan, her hips bucking involuntarily.

"Almost there" Hannah purred, scraping a finger against Elena's clit.

"O-oh!" Elena cried, coming on the girl's hand, trying to stifle her moan.

"Wait for it..." Hannah whispered in her ear.

* * *

She got a text a few days later telling her to go to the school after dark, and not wear any panties or a bra. She debated about it most of the day. What if it was some serial killer? But soon she gave in, needing to meet this mysterious woman. She hadn't been able to stop thinking about all her sexy encounters the whole, seemingly constantly wet. Sighing, she walked through the dark doors of the school, and entered the pitch black room she had been told to go to. She heard the door lock behind her, and turned around but couldn't see anything. Suddenly she felt warm hands trail under her shirt and reach up to grope her breasts, hearing a happy hum when the woman felt she wasn't wearing a bra. The woman spent a few minutes teasing and pulling at her nipples, which had been hard the whole walk here. She let out a moan when she felt her shirt be lifted up and a tongue give a long lick to both of her nipples, going straight to her clit.

"P-please, I need more" Elena stuttered.

In response, a hand trailed down and under her skirt, another happy hum when they realised she wasn't wearing panties anymore. A finger easily entered her pussy, which was soaked by now. She let out a gasp when two fingers quickly entered her after, curling in her.

"Yes, like that" Elena sighed.

She let out a loud moan when she felt a finger brush against a very sensitive spot in her pussy and realised it must have been her g-spot.

"There! Oh, do that again" Elena cried, her hips bucking.

The fingers quickly repeated this motion, Elena's legs started to wobble. The fingers momentarily stopped, and then Elena let out a loud moan as she felt a tongue on her clit.

"Oh god...yeah" Elena moaned, as the mouth started to suck on her clit, as the fingers went faster.

"Yes, yes...ooooh!" Elena cried, feeling herself come.

The tongue kept licking her through out her orgasm, as Elena let out a happy sigh.

"Y-you weren't lying when you said that would be the best orgasm of my life" Elena exclaimed, as she felt the person stand up.

She felt a pair of wet lips against hers and involuntarily moaned when she tasted her own juices on her tongue.

"Tut, tut Elena" She heard a voice purr as the lights were turned on.

"Katherine?!" Elena exclaimed, when she saw the person in front of her.

"I'll see you soon" Katherine smirked, leaving the room.

 


End file.
